1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a display device that displays images, there has been a display device that displays images each of which is viewable in a stereoscopic manner (a three dimensional manner) by a user (viewer); that is, what is called a three-dimensional image display device. In the three-dimensional image display device, for example, a barrier part is arranged at a display surface side of a display part that displays images. In the barrier part, a part of an image displayed on the display part is adjusted for being incident on a right eye of a user and the other part of the image is adjusted for being incident on a left eye of the user.
The display device controls images displayed on the display part and controls the barrier part to reach different images to the right and left eyes of a user and hence, the images are viewed in a stereoscopic manner by the user. There also exists a dual screen display device that displays different images separated by the barrier part toward right and left directions in the same manner as the case of the three-dimensional image display device.
A liquid crystal panel can be used as the display part and/or the barrier part. The liquid crystal panel includes a pixel substrate which is provided with pixel electrodes or the like. The liquid crystal panel includes a liquid crystal layer provided between the pixel substrate and a counter substrate arranged corresponding to the pixel substrate. The liquid crystal panel maintains the liquid crystal layer in a certain amount of thickness by arranging a spacer having a thickness corresponding to the thickness of the liquid crystal layer between the pixel substrate and the counter substrate in some cases. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-194257 (JP-A-2012-194257) discloses a display device including a plurality of spacers arranged at random in at least a part of an area on a substrate surface.
As described in JP-A-2012-194257, the spacers are arranged at random thus preventing the occurrence of moire in a display image. However, when the spacers are arranged at random, there exists the case that the spacers adversely affect electrodes or wiring depending on positions at which the spacers are arranged and cause defects in the display device. In the liquid crystal panel used for the barrier part, each pixel used as one drive unit has a linear shape is arranged extending over the entire area in one direction of the screen and hence, a defect partially caused extends in a linear shape. On the other hand, when the spacers are arranged at positions such that the spacers do not adversely affect electrodes or wiring, the occurrence of defects can be prevented. However, there exists the case that moire occurs due to the spacers.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can prevent the occurrence of moire while preventing the occurrence of defects in pixels.